Who I am Hates Who I've Been
by Maxy0008
Summary: Terra has really hated life for a while after become partners with Slade. She hates who she was and is determined to chance


_**Authors Note: I am redoing all of my stories, I read though them and noticed A LOT of mistakes. So hopefully after I am done doing this, I'll come up with some more ideas to write about.**_

_**Her red swollen eyes gazed out onto the oceans astonishing view from the beaches shore as she watched the proverbial sunrise rising up over the Pacific's edge as the small waves crashed down on her muddy feet. **_

_**Her thin body was hidden behind blood, bruises, cuts, and scars which she inflicted herself due to her own self hatred. Her body shivered as she held her knees close to her torso as she laid her head down on her knees her blonde hair covered her body. "You might think I'm losing my mind…" Spoke a weak voice avoiding the glance of her green skinned neighbor. "But I will shy away from the specifics."**_

"_**Terra, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I am here for you; I won't let anyone hurt you again." Beast Boy said as if he was the only person in the world who cared about her existence. "You can tell me anything." He assured her by placing his hand on her back. **_

_**A small sigh was released from the broken girl. "I don't want you to know where I am…" she mumbled looking at him then shaking her head she looked away. "Cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been…"**_

"_**Terra, listen to me, you have made your mistakes, so have I. The thing is that you can't keep running. If you it will only lead you down farther into the pit of self destruction. Stay here with me, Please? The rest of the Titans too. Just trust me, we can help you."**_

_**She looked at him as her breathing became heavily while she clinched her fist, along with her teeth, she jumped up and shook her head while staring at the green man "Stop right there! That's exactly where I lost it!"**_

"_**No, Terra," Beast Boy interrupted, "listen, when we told you that you needed to get more control of you powers it wasn't to hurt you. We didn't want to lead you to Slade. It just happened." Beast Boy said knowing what she was referring too.**_

"_**You saw that line! I never should have crossed it!"**_

"_**You basically called us traitors." Beast Boy said looking down. **_

"_**Stop right there!" She screamed throwing her hand to her side. "I never should have said that… it's the very moment that I wish that I could take back."**_

_**Her tears begin to fall faster as she collapsed to the ground crying the tears of regret. "I'm sorry for the person I became, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again. Cause who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been." She sobbed.**_

_**Strong, comforting arms made their way around her shaking body as hands softly brushed through her hair. "Shh, Terra, just please, give me a second chance? I won't hurt you. I will make sure no one else does either. Just stay with me." B.B. said softly kissing the back of her head,**_

"_**I talk to absolutely no one. Couldn't keep to myself enough and the things bottled inside had finally begun to create so much pressure that I'm too blow up, and I heard the reverberating footsteps," She said looking at her only friend knowing it was him. "Synching up to the beating of my heart. And I was positive that unless I got myself together I would watch me fall a part." **_

"_**Terra…" Beast Boy whispered looking at her.**_

"_**I can't let that happen again, cause now you've seen my heart and the saddest place it's ever been."**_

"_**Terra, just listen to me okay?" Beast Boy asked me softly. "Just come stay with me. We don't have to stay at the tower, okay? We can get a small apartment, just give me a second chance, let me give you a second chance…"**_

_**Her body shook as her tears slowed a bit. For some reason he always made her feel so much better after she had a mental break down. "Who I am hates who I've been, but who I am will take the second chance you gave me." She said hugging him. "Who I am hates who I've been, but who I been only ever made me." **_

_**Beast Boy hugged her back spinning her around softly. "Terra, thank you for giving yourself this chance. You are a good person, we just have to have fix a few leaks that you have, but I think you already started." **_

"_**So sorry for the person I became, I'm so sorry that it took so long for me chance. I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again. Cause who I am hates who I've been, who I am hates who I've been." Terra said as Beast Boy smiled slipping her sliver hearted clip into her hair placing his hand on her face and leaning into a soft kiss. **_

"_**I love you Terra."**_


End file.
